DWLN: El aniversario de L&W Labs
by Spica M
Summary: Dentro del universo DWLN. Los robot masters preparan una sorpresa por los 30 años de los laboratorios.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de CAPCOM

Este fic forma parte del universo del fic AU "Mega Man: DWLN" Para entender algunas partes es necesario que lean el fic.

* * *

 **El Aniversario de L &W Labs**

Los robot masters se movían por todo el lugar, arreglando y organizando. Tenían que darse prisa. Rock y Roll les informarían cuando los doctores estuvieran regresando y se les acabara el tiempo.

— ¡No muevas eso allá!—

Exclamaba Elec Man tomando la mesa del agarre de Gemini Man y colocándolo en su lugar.

—¿Que va a ir en ese lugar entonces?—

Preguntó Gemini Man exasperado pero manteniendo su atención en lo que pasaba alrededor.

—Wood Man está trayendo lo que sea que deba ir allá. Vamos a dejar esto en su lugar y veremos que trajo Wood Man—

Indicó Elec Man mientras Gemini Man asentía.

—Vamos—

Concordó Gemini Man ayudando a Elec Man a dejar la mesa en su lugar chocando con Skull Man.

—Lo siento—

Dijo Gemini Man sonriéndole a Skull Man.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien—

Respondió Skull Man moviendo sus calaveras hacia arriba con cuidado.

— ¡Justo ahí Skull Man!—

Exclamaba Gravity Man asintiendo hacia Star Man quien sonrió felizmente y rápidamente colocó lo necesario allí.

—Espero que aún no lleguen—

Murmuraba Plant Man entrando con algunas cajas junto a Wood Man.

—Esperemos que Rock y Roll logren mantenerlos fuera el suficiente tiempo. Ten un poco de confianza en ellos—

Dijo Wood Man pasándole una caja a Flame Man quien la llevó hacia Fire Man y Heat Man.

—Tenemos que esperar lo mejor—

Comentó pasando por ahí Shade Man dejando algunas cosas entre sus hermanos y sonriendo.

— ¡Te dije que no trajeras de ese color! Shade Man—

Se quejaba Slash Man antes de bufar y comenzar a arreglar su parte.

—Te dije que no dejaras a Shade Man escoger el color. O a Clown Man—

Indicó Tengu Man suspirando y mirando una cosa en sus manos y negar.

—Tendré que dejar esto con King—

Comentó Tengu Man antes de cruzar el salón y picar a King.

— ¿Si?—

Preguntó King mirando a Tengu Man.

—Esto es tuyo—

Dijo Tengu Man entregándole a King la cosa.

—Pues tienes razón—

Asintió King tomando la cosa y colocándola a un lado para arreglarlo después.

Tengu Man asintió antes de irse.

Tornado Man miraba con alivio que su caja fue entregada por Quick Man y la abrió.

Si bien era un suicidio pedirle a Shade Man traer algo, el pedirle a Quick Man siempre es una buena idea aunque sea algo caro.

— ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?—

Pedía Splash Woman mirando a su hermano.

Tornado Man asintió y fue a ayudar a su hermana.

— ¿Que necesitas?—

Preguntó Tornado Man.

—Quiero que esto llegue hasta allá. Pero si suelto este, se va a caer—

Indicó Splash Woman mientras Tornado Man asentía y le ayudaba con cuidado.

— ¡Ahora Nitro Man!—

Indicó Splash Woman mientras Nitro Man aparecía a toda velocidad y pegó ambos lados rápidamente antes de irse.

—Gracias—

Dijo Splash Woman sonriendo recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermano.

—De nada. Suerte—

Finalizó Tornado Man antes de ver a Punk llevando una gran bolsa de basura.

— ¡Punk! Llevate esto—

Indicó Tornado Man acercándole unas basuras a Punk, quien asintió y se lo llevó.

No faltó mucho para que Bass entrara llamando la atención de los robot masters.

— ¡Ya vienen! ¡Tienen quince minutos!—

Anunció Bass antes de correr fuera del salón mientras los robot masters se apresuraban.

— ¡Que sean veinte!—

Protestó Cristal Man antes de bufar.

—Trataremos de ganar quince minutos—

Indicó Shadow Man llevándose a Blues.

Con un suspiro, Cut Man y Time Man terminaban su parte rápidamente.

Los robot masters se movían a toda velocidad terminando todo justo en el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron y entraron los doctores seguidos de Rock, Roll, Bass, Shadow Man y Blues.

En cuanto los doctores entraron, el cuarto oscuro se iluminó con todos los robot masters exclamando al unísono.

— ¡Feliz 30 aniversario!—

Exclamaron al unísono los robot masters con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a los doctores quienes se veían impresionados con el detalle.

—Muchas gracias, en serio se los agradezco tanto...—

Murmuraba el Dr. Light conmovido con el detalle.

El Dr. Wily entraba jalando a su amigo mirando con una sonrisa el lugar y el trabajo que todos los robot masters hicieron.

Cada uno había decorado el salón como un gran camino de guerra mezclando elementos de cada una de las guerras y cada uno de los caminos de los robot masters.

El Dr. Light no cabía de la felicidad al ver el gran detalle que los robot masters hicieron por el aniversario de los laboratorios.

En el fondo del salón se ubicó el Yellow Demon y el Mecha Dragon mientras algunos pequeños robots se movían por el lugar con bocados y bebidas antes de que entraran el Dr. Cossack y Kalinka mirando todo el lugar delante de los robots que fueron invitados.

Muchos de los otros científicos que fueron invitados comenzaron a entrar uno por uno hasta que la reunión se volvió una animada feria organizada por los robot masters.

Las conversaciones amenas y las discusiones del Dr. Wily con alguno de los robot masters fueron calladas con un llamado de Blues, quien estaba sobre la cabeza del Mecha Dragon.

—Su atención por favor—

Llamó mientras las charlas callaban y todos le daban su atención a Blues.

—Como todos saben, hace treinta años los doctores Thomas Light y Albert Wily comenzaron Light & Wily Labs con el fin de crear robots que puedan ayudar a la humanidad a progresar y que dejen de ser tan idiotas—

Una pausa y muchas risas.

—Hace treinta años, se evitó la creación de una gran brecha entre ambos doctores que desembocó en lo que vemos ahora. Noventa y cuatro robot masters creados, robados, adoptados o arreglados que viven en este lugar como hermanos. Un gran aplauso para ambos doctores. ¡Feliz aniversario!—

Exclamó Blues levantando su copa mientras todos los presentes hacían lo mismo.

El Dr. Light se acercó a Blues con los ojos brillantes antes de tomar la palabra.

—No tengo palabras para describir lo que significa este gesto para mí. El verlos a todos, humanos y robots conviviendo juntos es la realización de mi sueño de humanos y robots en paz y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...me alegro mucho de que todos estén presentes… —

Decía el Dr. Light presa de la emoción antes de ver a su gran amigo palmeando su brazo.

—Lo que Thomas quiso decir antes de que lo conmovieran tanto es que les agradecemos mucho el esfuerzo que pusieron y a todos los presentes, aunque no me agraden mucho, gracias por estar aquí—

Finalizó el Dr. Wily dejando que con un aplauso, las conversaciones se retomaran y el ruido aumentara.

Cuando el ruido fue suficiente, el Dr. Wily fue al punto más alto del lugar mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

—No soportas las multitudes de humanos—

Comentó una voz y sonrió levemente al ver a Thomas caminando hasta colocarse a su lado.

— ¿te imaginaste que iba a ser así?—

Pregunto el Dr. Light con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Con demasiado ruido a mis espaldas? Esperaba que no—

Respondió tranquilamente el Dr. Wily sin despegar su mirada del horizonte. El Dr. Light soló una risa antes de negar levemente.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado todos estos años—

—Bueno, me soportas incluso cuando cualquier otro humano ya se hubiera hartado—

El Dr. Light sonrió un poco antes de mirar el horizonte.

—Feliz aniversario, Albert—

—Feliz aniversario, Thomas—

* * *

Con las buenas noticias de Mega Man 11, me animé a escribir este pequeño one-shot para el universo del fic: Mega Man: DWLN.

En un arrebato de imaginación, le pregunté a mi hermano qué clase de aniversario sería para el universo alterno del DWLN y entre las ideas locas que salieron, esta es la que más me gustó y la escribí. El hecho de que el Dr. Wily no se haya vuelto un villano lo vuelve uno de los más grande aliados para Light y en la historia, existen los juegos y las guerras, pero en ningún punto de la historia, los doctores dudarán uno del otro por la confianza que se tienen.

Así que pienso que ambos seguirían siendo buenos amigos después de 30 años de haber creado a Blues y de la primera guerra.

¡Feliz aniversario, Mega Man!


End file.
